


Synchronical Emotions

by Leriem_Aria



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leriem_Aria/pseuds/Leriem_Aria
Summary: Soulmates? Lovers? Best Friends? Something completely beautiful and unexplainable?Probably the last.It is nothing that we will ever understand, but we can try to touch the surface of that 'something'.





	1. Comfort (Scott)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to this fandom that I've been stuck in for more than a month. I figured that I should contribute in some form or another. I love the two and I want to try to bust out the writing chops again.

Should he hold her closer? 

He kisses her temple and holds her closer to his chest. He is her protector and and she is his and if this is the only way he could repay her back then so be it. She would always tell him that he wasn’t useless or that without him, she wouldn't be who she is. Scott mutters “I’ll stay right here” as if it would quell all her worries and as a unconscious response she nuzzled into him.

If it didn’t quell her nerves then it definitely quelled his own nerves. For the first time in forever did he felt as though she wouldn’t fly away to somewhere that he couldn’t reach. He almost did but he doesn’t like to say it but he caught (up to) her again. It wasn’t right and it certainly wasn’t right for her to stay in one place or even having consistent physical contact with him. 

Everyone in the rink gossiped. He could almost hear the whispers of their teammates and the world. They weren’t always nice rumors and he didn’t want such rumors to be affecting Tess, but he just couldn’t kick such a selfish habit right away. It wasn’t like she would let him anyway.

But he isn't going to tell her anything right now because he didn’t want the warm feeling in and on his chest to go just yet.


	2. Those Words (Tessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can "I love you" mean to them? I have no idea, but welcome to this space where we can only skip rocks into this dark sea and hope to hit it even a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write Tessa on the chapter title, but in the middle, I feel like it kinda becomes both?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I love you.”

These words live in their own personal limbo. It’s the same for everyone. Familial love, romantic love, erotic love, or a crazy, sick mess of all sorts of love that feels right. It can mean anything. It can mean nothing. It just depends.

For them, it’s not a mess. It’s an engrossing expression for a cumulation of time. experience, and every god damned shared feeling that they have seared into their beings that no one else will understand except only them.

It scorches in its path, but what no one remembers is that it salves in its return.

“I love you”

It means everything and nothing at the same time. He presses it into her ear under a harsh breath, which she feels ignite almost every part of her.

Every part except her heart. 

Her heart stays grounded, not taking in the impact of the backdraft, but not rejecting it either. It just passes her heart like a neighbor, it waves ‘hello’ then continues its rumination of her very being.

It misses her heart. It means nothing to her heart, but that’s only because he’s already owns it as she owns his. Their hearts don't need something that has been already tattooed onto them when they met decades ago.

She lets herself fall even more into his embrace, exhaling his name as she settles home. Her ruby stained lips, pressed directly onto his clothed collarbone, agonizingly slowly etches onto him, knowing he relishes every single motion.

“I love you too.”

Four words live in their own, small world. Thank god they can live in it for only tiny fractions of their lives. If they had the choice, they might never leave this doomed space.

But for this life, for this time, and for them… it’s just enough for them to savor "Tessa and Scott".


End file.
